Inicio y fin
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Lo perdió el mismo día que descubrió que había ganado otro milagro. Llora su muerte y celebra la nueva vida. No hay alegrías sin tristezas. No hay alivio sin dolor. No hay vida sin muerte. Y no hay inicio sin un fin.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto **Lo perdí **del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Número de palabras según word: **487

**Número de palabras según : **499

**Limite de palabras: **500

* * *

_._

**"Inicio y fin"**_  
_

"_La vida es un constante proceso, una continua transformación en el tiempo, un nacer, morir y renacer._ "  
**Hermann Keyserling (1880-1946) Filósofo y científico alemán.**

_._

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa, sus ojos fríos se posaron sobre la cara de su más grande amor. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pero no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por limpiarlas.

Su mano acaricio con lentitud su rubia cabellera y repitió la acción un par de segundos más. Se veía tan tranquilo… tan en paz que su corazón se estrujo de forma dolorosa. Su llanto se volvió una ola que no pudo parar y, ahí en ese frio y deprimente lugar, lloro lo que no había llorado en tanto tiempo.

Oculto su rostro sobre su pecho mientras su mano se hacía un puño… ¡Era injusto! No debía de haber muerto… ¡Él no! Cualquiera menos él.

Los recuerdos le llegaron como una tormentosa lluvia… le era tan difícil aceptar el hecho de no verle nunca más.

¡Ella era su madre!

Debía de haber muerto antes que él…

Debió de haberlo visto crecer, madurar, enamorarse, casarse, convertirse en Hokage como era su sueño… debió de protegerlo, de darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Se odio a sí misma, ¿Qué clase de madre era?, ni por asomo había pensado en lo que su pequeño había pasado.

Los ojos comenzaron a dolerle pero aun así no paro de soltar esas gotas saladas.

Un grito de dolor murió en su garganta y le siguieron varios más, uno más desgarrador que el anterior hasta que por fin la voz salió de ella.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro pero con un brusco movimiento la alejo, sabía que era Minato quien estaba detrás. Con su mirada dolida pero consoladora, con el azul de su iris que tanto le recordaba a su bebe.

Volvió a llorar en silencio, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Menma, estaba pálido y con un cansancio visible; el mismo que se tiene luego de una lucha.

Dolía y dolía mucho…

Ellos habían hecho hasta lo imposible por vivir para él; al final quien había muerto y los había dejado había sido Menma.

De nueva cuenta sintió la mano de Minato en su hombro pero esta vez no lo aparto, volteo y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando en silencio, él la abrazo y también lloro su dolor.

— Minato… — susurró de pronto la pelirroja mientras tenía su rostro oculto en su hombro. Su silencio le hizo saber que quería que continuara, lo hizo.

— Menma… — su voz tembló un momento pero se obligó a seguir hablando — hubiera sido un gran hermano.

— Lo será Kushina — dijo él y ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

_Porque Menma seguía vivo… en su corazón._

— Naruto… — Dijo, rompiendo el abrazo — Así se llamara.

Minato sonrió recordando el chico que había llegado a sus vidas interpretando a Menma. Aquel que habían amado tanto como a su hijo, asintió y volvió a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Kushina.

— Y su hermano mayor lo cuidará desde el más allá — dijo con convicción la pelirroja.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notas: **Por si no lo notaron este drabble es como un _**What if?**_en Road To Ninja, si me dirán que estoy traumada con esa peli - cosa que es verdad solo por el sensual Menma XDD - pero no es por eso que elegí ese universo para hacer el drabble, lo hice porque me gusto la idea de ponerla a llorar por su hijo, pero en el canon no podía XDD así que aproveche esta peli.

No me salio del todo como quería al final no planee poner lo del embarazo pero creo que mis ganas de no hacer algo tan triste me superaron, además que yo siempre he visto la muerte como un reto más de la vida. Así que como todo reto pues tuve que hacer que Kushina lo superara.

La frase la puse porque me gusto y porque quiero ver la muerte de Menma como un renacer.

Quiero creer que les gusto pero sino es así también quiero saber porque no.

Acepto criticas, consejos y recomendaciones, siempre y cuando sean respetuosas sino por favor ahorrence el esfuerzo de escribirlas.

¿Me regalan un review?


End file.
